


[岩及]我眼中的世界

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Nonsense, Paronomasia, Physics mentioned, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 「吶，小岩。」及川的聲音悶著，讓岩泉疑惑地抬起了頭。「小岩你、有沒有能讓你給出全世界的東西？」及川的聲音很柔、很亂，溶在灑進屋內金黃的光束中的塵埃裡翻滾。





	[岩及]我眼中的世界

「吶，小岩。」及川的聲音悶著，讓岩泉疑惑地抬起了頭。  
「嗯？」看著對方白了很久的習題，他伸手拿了張廢紙：「又有什麼不會了？」  
「小岩你、有沒有能讓你給出全世界的東西？」及川的聲音很柔、很亂，溶在灑進屋內金黃的光束中的塵埃裡翻滾。  
「蛤？」  
「你看啊！A撞了B之後速度就變成零了，完全不會動了！」及川忿忿不平地說道。  
「不是，那是因為他們質量一樣好嗎。」不知道又再糾結什麼，岩泉完全沒有繼續理會對方的意思。  
及川趴上桌子繼續說道：「A給了全部的動能，但是B就這樣離開了……」  
－－啊、所以才說給了全世界嗎。  
「但是也不全是這樣的。」岩泉再度伸手，將自己的習題轉到對方面前：「子彈射進木塊之後，雖然有點阻力，但兩個最後還是在一起了。」  
「啊！小岩你已經寫到那麼後面了！」及川驚叫道。  
深深覺得認真回答的自己是個白癡，岩泉馬上拎起筆、翻回了原本在寫的單元。  
「吶～小岩～你什麼時候會講這麼浪漫的話了？」及川的語氣帶了點不甘心。  
瞄了眼對方再看向窗外，果不其然看見了即將落下的夕陽。岩泉立刻無視了對方，站起身：「我去問我媽看看晚餐怎麼樣了。」  
「欸～小岩還沒回答我欸～」  
微微笑了一下，岩泉關上門，阻斷了及川的嗔怒。

－－你就是我的世界了，我還能給出什麼呢。

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for full of high school physical knowledge, since I had been preparing college entrance exam these days.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
